


Before I Forget

by yours_eternally



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Autopsy mention, Consensual Kink, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Faux Necrophilia, Frottage, Multi, Necrophilia, Threesome - M/M/M, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_eternally/pseuds/yours_eternally
Summary: Ricky feels himself flushing and bites the rings in his lip. Watching Chris touch someone else is expectedly thrilling. Especially when Chris puts a hand over Ryan’s face, covering the whole of his nose and mouth with the gauze.After a drunken confession, Ryan offers to make Ricky and his boyfriend's playtime a little morerealisticand they're more than happy to take him up on that offer.Prequel toSnuff.
Relationships: Chris "Motionles" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Ryan Sitkowski
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	Before I Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf/gifts).



Ricky practically bounces to his feet at the first knock. Ryan looks up from his laptop, scratching the stumble on his cheek. Chris comes in, awkwardly holding his rucksack in front of him. 

‘I got it,’ he says, by way of greeting, pushing the bag into Ricky’s hands. Ricky takes it, peering at the large glass bottle and three packs of sterile gauze inside. All swiped from the ward at his request. 

‘That good,’ he says, smiling at Chris. Chris bends suddenly to kiss him on the mouth, cupping his face, and Ricky realises he’s probably been panicking the entire subway ride over. Ricky relaxes into the kiss. He’s kind of embarrassed in front of Ryan but considering what they’re about to do he guesses he better get over it. Ricky mumbles and Chris lets him move back. 

‘Okay,’ Chris says, turning to Ryan. He’s calmer now, directing Ricky to sit on his bed while Ryan sits on his bed as Chris fits him with a blood pressure cuff. 

‘Dude, do we have to—’ Ryan grumbles as Chris pushes up the sleeve of his t-shirt.

‘Yes,’ Chris says. Ryan groans but lets Chris fuss with him. Ricky smiles at him, ruefully, and Ryan winks at him. 

It had happened a couple of weeks ago. Ricky had been drunk and running his mouth when he and Ryan had got back to their dorm room after some party. He’d been talking about the first autopsy he’d attended as an observer. How he’d had to fake needing to vomit so he could run to the bathroom to jerk off, hand clamped over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Ricky had woken sober and terrified Ryan would tell someone. 

But Ryan had been unexpectedly cool about it. And nosey. Asking if he and Chris ever played _Tanzler’s Bride._ Ricky had blushed and said no; not mentioning that he’d never met a person as bad a playing dead as Chris is. But he’s also almost certain he’s in love with Chris (and he’s in no way inclined to cheat with a corpse) so they’re just going to have to manage. Until Ryan had casually mentioned if they'd ever needed someone to… y’know, fill in, he’d be interested and Ricky hadn’t been able to think of anything else for days. 

So now he’s sitting on his bed, more stressed than he’s ever been, watching as Chris pulls on a pair of disposable gloves and wets the gaze. There’s a sharp sickly sweet smell that makes Ricky’s skin prickle. 

‘Okay,’ Chris says, glancing from Ricky to Ryan. ‘If you want to, like, kneel on the bed,’ Chris says, awkwardly gesturing at Ryan. ‘I think you’ll swallow your tongue if we do it standing up.’ 

‘Sure, man,’ Ryan says, getting up on his knees and winking at Ricky again. Ricky looks down at his feet shyly. 

‘Okay,’ Chris says again, ‘and you know you might, like… panic a bit when you start to go under.’

‘It’s cool, man,’ Ryan says, ‘—just go for it.’ 

Ricky looks up sharply and sees Chris is on the bed too. He kneels behind Ryan before pulling him back into him slightly, glancing at Ricky apologetically as he puts an arm around Ryan’s waist. Chris asks Ryan to take his cap off, tugging him back until his ass is pressed into the curve of Chris’ hips. Ricky feels himself flushing and bites the rings in his lip. Watching Chris touch someone else is expectedly thrilling. Especially when Chris puts a hand over Ryan’s face, covering the whole of his nose and mouth with the gauze. At first Ryan’s pretty relaxed against Chris but as the drugs start to take effect he starts to squirm. 

‘Okay, okay, shush,’ Chris says, tightening his arms, twisting awkwardly so he can pin Ryan’s against him. ‘—it’s okay. Shush-shush-shush.’ Ryan’s thrashing and making muffled noises as he struggles. Ricky feels like his entire body is alight, his nerve endings too sensitive to touch. Chris meets his eyes; checking. Ricky looks straight back, leaning back a little on the bed and opening his legs more so Chris can see he’s how hard he is. 

‘Fuck,’ Chris mutters, eyes on Ricky. Ryan’s still struggling weakly but Ricky can see he’s nearly out. When he’s completely floppy Chris lets him go, carefully placing the gauze in a convenient ziplock then stripping his gloves. Chris has to lower Ryan on the bed, one of his arms slips and hangs down, knuckles brushing the carpet, and Ricky’s on his feet before he’s noticed. 

‘Hey,’ Chris says, smiling at him. ‘What do you want to do, baby?’ Ricky moves closer, staring at Ryan’s slack face. He’s not really sure what he wants. He hasn’t got any closer than a fantasy, and a usb stick of photos that’s still hidden under the floorboards of his bedroom at his parents' house. 

Ricky knees up onto the bed, tucking his hair behind his ears.

‘Can-can we take his shirt off?’ Ricky asks and Chris nods, grinning. He holds Ryan while Ricky carefully pulls up his shirt and threads his floppy arms through the sleeves. Ricky can feel all his muscles lose, his fingers slipping through Ricky’s. Ricky hums softly, pleased. 

‘Is it—’ Chris says, ‘do you like it?’ He reaches to smooth Ricky’s hair back, thumb stroking over his cheekbone. Ricky nods, meeting Chris’ eyes. He’s almost so hard it’s painful. 

‘Do you want me to?’ Chris asks, moving his hand down to Ricky’s thigh. Ricky nods again, chewing his lip.

‘Can you put him on me a bit?’ Ricky says.

‘Like that?’ Chris shuffles Ryan forward, carefully moving his head so it’s resting heavily on Ricky’s shoulder and his chest is pressed against Ricky’s. 

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, huffing out a shaking breath, liking Ryan’s dead-weight on him. Ricky tries to breathe evenly, smoothing a hand through Ryan’s hair as Chris opens his jeans and then slips a hand into his underwear to start stroking him. Chris makes a soft noise when he feels the wet where Ricky’s pre-come has soaked through. 

‘Sorry, I’m—’ Ricky says, embarrassed by his body’s response. 

‘It’s okay,’ Chris says, resting his chin on Ryan’s neck so he can look at Ricky. He curls his fingers around Ricky’s jaw, slipping his thumb past his lips. Ricky sucks, letting the pad rub over his tongue.

‘You’re so fucking hot,’ Chris says. Ricky huffs blushing but then Chris starts stroking his cock again and his eyes practically roll out of his head. Ricky whines, shifting against Chris’ hand. He’s on his knees on the mattress with Ryan kind of wedged between, laying on him heavily. 

Chris leans a little move, removing his thumb and kissing the side of Ricky’s mouth. Ricky turns his head towards him, panting and barely able to concentrate enough to kiss. He can feel Chris smiling. 

‘You like that, baby?’ he says and Ricky nods. His hips are rolling without him being really conscious of it, fucking into Chris’ palm and Ryan’s limp body. Ryan’s warm and Ricky can feel his light breathing against his collar bone but the illusion is the closest he’s ever come, and it’s sort of unbearably good. Ricky lets out a shaky breath, feeling his edge. 

But Ryan’s making low grumbling noises and Ricky can feel his eyelashes flickering against his skin. 

‘Shit,’ Chris grunts, evidently feeling Ryan coming around as well. 

‘Don’t stop I’m—’ Ricky gasps. Chris nods, tightening his grip again, giving him short, hard strokes. Ryan mumbles, shifting where he’s jammed in between them. Chris is shushing him again, arm around his waist to keep him still. Ricky is so close he feels like his spine is about to snap. Then Chris puts his mouth on Ryan’s neck, teeth digging in as if warning him not to move, and it’s over. 

The orgasm overwhelms him and it’s all he can do to hang onto Chris' arm as his back arches. Ricky comes so hard it leaves his ears ringing and his hands shaking. He moans heavily against Ryan’s shoulder, before wriggling back. He gets up quickly, clumsy and shocked, still slightly dazed from the orgasm.

‘Fucking hell,’ he hears from the bed and turns to Chris and Ryan untangling themselves from each other. Chris is cupping Ryan’s face and he’s squirming. He looks like he’s having trouble keeping his eyes open. Ryan grunts, pushing Chris’ hands off him, back keeping ahold of his wrists like he needs help staying upright. 

‘I’m cool,’ he mumbles, ‘dude, I’m fine. I think my head’s gonna split open but I’m fine.’ Chris sits back, flashing a brief smile at Ricky. Ricky moves closer to the bed again. His heart’s still racing from the orgasm, but the spark’s completely gone out of him now Ryan’s up and awake. 

‘Did you—?’ Ryan asks, touching the come on his stomach. Ricky stops moving towards the bed, feeling his entire body flush. 

‘I, yes,’ Ricky says, face burning, ‘—do you want me to? I can—’ He’s not totally sure what he’s offering; he’s never had a threesome before (if this even counts) but he is conscious there’s three of them and he’s the only one who’s come. Chris arches an eyebrow at him and Ricky flushes more but Ryan’s shaking his head, snorting. 

‘Thanks Rick, but I think I’m gonna puke,’ Ryan says, scrubbing a hand over his face. Chris straightens, nodding.

‘Oh sure, that can be a side effect,’ he says, reaching for his backpack again, ‘—I swiped some anti-sick.’ He digs out the packet and hands it to Ryan. 

‘Thanks, man,’ Ryan says. He glances between Chris and Ricky. ‘I’m gonna go wash up.’ Ricky nods without speaking, and Chris helps pull Ryan up, watching beadily as Ryan gets his feet under him and grabs a towel from behind the door. He winks at Ricky as he passes, trotting out and leaving Chris and Ricky staring at each other in silence. Ricky goes over to the bed and climbs onto Chris, hugging him hard. 

‘Hey, hey, he’s gonna be fine,’ Chris says, rubbing Ricky’s back, ‘—you okay? That was pretty intense.’

‘Yeah,’ Ricky says, rubbing his face against his chest. ‘It’s really… _good,_ I—thank you.’ 

‘No need to thank me, babe,’ Chris says, pulling back a little to kiss Ricky’s mouth. ‘I’ve never seen you like that and it’s fucking hot.’ Ricky laughs as Chris kisses down his jaw and neck. Chris kisses the tattoo behind his ear before moving his mouth to speak quietly in his ear: ‘and next time I’ll make sure he doesn’t wake up.’

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested this in the comments for _Snuff,_ when I was thinking about doing some fics for Xmas so now it's here 🎉 (..but I didn't want to scare them with a sudden gift 😅)
> 
> So we are 1/6 and hopefully they'll be some fun surprises coming up 🙌


End file.
